All Hail the Queen!
by Solarflare40
Summary: This is the sequel to The Future Praetorian. It starts with Lita as the alien queen, and her eggs surrounding her. Disclaimer: I do not own the alien series, this is not written to gain any profit.
1. Chapter 1

Lita knew that she wasn't perfect; honestly she was probably the most flawed xeno ever due to her lack of killing. But one thing she did have going for her was that she could see a million possibilities in one tiny thing. It was what made her who she was, and what made her a queen.

So when she began laying her eggs she was impressed with the possibilities they presented her with. The thoughts they gave her, and the ideas and conversations were almost overwhelming. They were all intelligent and knew what must be done to live. Nico also presented a world of possibilities; in the two short weeks they had been at the cave the pair had begun to talk, and in Lita's mind; bond. The connection was as strong as what she had with her eggs.

Lita turned her attention to the task at hand and pushed out with her mind and felt the planet around her. Then she went even father than ever as she began to push herself out into space and felt for Weyland. She found his ships surprisingly quickly. She guessed that there were only a few minutes left till he landed, but Lita didn't feel the pressure of time, instead she just wanted to know what she was about to face. She felt soldiers that had been genetically enhanced, mechs, androids, and technicians.

Lita lifted her head and felt the planet around her once again and searched its depths for the gifts it had to offer. Nothing much, just a lot of gaseous pockets and small creatures; Lita shook her head in disappointment, and turned to the only offense she had available. Her children willingly let her enter, and listened accordingly, _**We will find the beginning hard, but once you hatch and grow, we will gain an army and we will be unstoppable! But we need a plan. We cannot win if we inevitably starve on this planet when the humans stop coming. I will not have that!**_

She heard the squirming of the eggs and a battle cry in her head.

_**There are seven ships coming and I want seven ships to leave. Each possessing a hidden praetorian, this child will hide until the ship has landed and then she will leave, undetected, and find the safest place to hide. Make sure that if any of these praetorian's end up on the same planet one of them find another ship.**_

Her children agreed, but with slight unease. Their mindset was what Anaya had studied. They believed in kill or be killed, not allowing people to live so they might live.

_**Hear me children!**_ Lita hissed loudly to get the point across. _**These hidden children will grow just enough have eggs, but not enough to be monarch. I will conduct all from Aiea, and before I die I will chose my successor across the stars.**_

_Mother!_ Lita heard their call of surprise, _We respect your wisdom, but why make us do this? It would be useless._

_**I have studied our history through our lovely human ambassador, Anaya, and found that our constant defeat was brought upon by ourselves. We were smart, but we didn't plan the moves ahead. We just did what struck us. I do not blame them, for they had little choice in the matter, but we do have the choice and I will take it.**_

_** We want food, hosts, and above all the freedom to move. If you listen to me than you shall have it, we will herd the humans as they herd cattle. We will take the sick and poor and feed ourselves, leaving the healthy to further their population so we may eat everyday and birth every night a new child!**_

_We understand mother, we will be wise with our cattle._ There was a pause before they spoke again, _Anaya is finished, let one of us take her so that we have a drone. _ Lita raised her head toward the mouth of the cave in contemplation. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had grown attached to the woman. _Hah! A xeno with a heart, _she thought unhappily to herself. Lita wondered if her hesitation was because she was not given a choice when she was in the cell, and not giving Anaya a choice seemed just as cruel.

_No, you will not become sentimental._ Lita told herself internally.

_**Anaya, it is time.**_ Lita sent to her, _**Does the boy know how to be self sufficient?**_

Lita heard Anaya's subconscious mind say yes while at the forefront of her mind said no; Lita knew the truth was in the subconscious. That reaction was the same as Anaya begging Lita not to kill her.

Lita pushed out again, _**You knew this would happen.**_

Before she could change her mind she searched for the most capable of her children. She found a special one in the middle of hundreds. The thoughts and spirit of this child impressed Lita, and reminded her of herself when she was just an egg.

Lita spoke directly to this child, _**Daughter, what is your name?**_

The girl squirmed in shock at being noticed by the queen, _I am what you name me mother._

_**Chose for yourself as I had chose for my own self, daughter.**_ Lita pushed gently.

_Kadisha, _The child felt a sense of pride at the choice. There was no hesitation in the choice. _Kadisha had thought a long time on her name. She also makes a lovely candidate for a praetorian,_ Lita mused.

She then returned her attention to Anaya, _**Please don't make this any worse than it has to be.**_

By now Anaya had walked deep enough into the cave to speak, "I knew it would happen, but I still want to live".

_**Then why walk deeper to your fate? Why not run?**_ Lita changed tactics,_** I can take away the pain. You will die quickly and will not feel my lovely daughter leave your body.**_

_Mother let us take the coward!_ cried the face huggers.

"You still need me," Lita listened for Anaya to give her reasoning. Lita's Xenomorph instinct was dominant in Lita's feelings and wanted to take Anaya, but there was still the background noise in Lita's mind that didn't want to kill someone who had been a staple in her life no matter how cruel she had been to Lita.

"I know that boy is an almost invaluable asset to you. He even may know how to find food, but he sees me as a parental figure. If you use me as a host then the boy will notice my absence…" leaving the unspoken threat in the air.

This sparked a question, _Why was this boy behaving so well away from his parents?_ Lita knew that humans grew emotional attachments to family members, and when that was stripped away it left pain and an emotional scarring. Perhaps Anaya was keeping the child happy and his mind off of his father. Or maybe the parents were just as abusive to the boy as they had been to Lita. That might have made him unusually accommodating to her because she offered him a way to get away from his father. Either way, if Anaya was killed he would see her as a martyr to retaliate against Lita. Which was as good a reason to keep Anaya around as any; as long as the child was willing to behave and not drive Lita up a wall then all was well with the idea of Anaya living.

But still the idea of having a drone or even a praetorian like Kadisha sounded nice. This dilemma only served as a reminder at how much the xenos really did rely on humans.

_**Very well, as long as the child behaves you live… but know this Anaya my children are waiting impatiently, so I doubt you will survive his first infraction.**_

There was a lot of complaining from the eggs, but Lita stuck with the choice. Inside she realized how imperfect she was. She had given into a weakness to allow Anaya continued life instead of taking it. _Was that a wise choice? Or having let Anaya live serve to convince Lita's children that she was unfit to be queen, and ultimately challenge her?_ That thought worried Lita.

She listened carefully for the signs of this uprising from her children and found their complaints of her, and a hierarchy that was forming. The mentally strongest child was already getting a rally cry from behind her. Though the cry was mute, probably because they were just eggs, but it was there forming the seed would later grow larger once they hatched.

The thought of disposing of this figurehead child while still vulnerable crossed her mind, but there would be a problem with that too. The children would take that as a weakness of fear for her monarchy position.

_This plan could backfire a bit,_ Lita thought bitterly. _A house divided is not good at all, and to think there is a huge battle for survival against Weyland on the way to top it off. _Lita made the choice that the divided house would have to be resolved before she sends the praetorians out on the ships.

She had already begun running scenarios in her head about how to best deal with the problem when she heard the background noise mixed in with with the complaints that was like music to her. If she could, she would have teared up.

Kadisha and a few others sang a tune Lita had secretly yearned to long to hear.

_All hail the Queen!_

OoOoOo_  
_

**Author's note: **Ok, so I did start a new story entirely. I'm not completely sure if I made the right choice, but I feel like I needed to take a chance on it and see where it leads.

I feel the need to apologize for disappearing, I don't have a very good excuse other than the lack of time.

I must ask, I have been told that there is only female xenos and then I would hear that there are males in the mix. Google doesn't seem to shed any light on it either. So is there male xenos? I feel like I'm leaving the guys out of the story and I don't want to do that at all...

By the way thanks for the awesome reviews for The Future Praetorian!


	2. Chapter 2

Weyland stood in the cockpit with his back to the wall and his arms folded. He thought of all the weapons and enhanced soldiers he had. One in particular had his attention. If anyone was going to kill an alien queen it was him, a murderer by definition. He had killed so many people that he would have rotted in prison, but helping Weyland would set him free. Honestly it was a win for Weyland because he was free of charge and the best chance Weyland had. Only tradeoff was keeping him under control.

The man would start fights in the cafeteria for no particular reason, and he would bad mouth Weyland. Worse still, woman didn't need to be within a mile of the man unless they had a gun at the ready. This caused a certain amount of unrest amongst the soldiers and they would often complain to Weyland. The murderer however was simply too important to killing the xeno that he couldn't afford to get rid of him, so here he was standing before Weyland for the umpteenth time in all his muscled glory. Hypersleep had crossed Weyland's of course, but hypersleep is for long term flights and this one is shorter than a month.

Weyland sighed as the big man started using his height to try and intimidate him. This was going to be a long day.

Weyland shook his head and ignored the fowl mouth man and though. _The flight is almost over and soon I can spread my men away from that man._ Weyland tried to calm himself. _One day left of my nightmarish flight will be over and I will get my son back from that xeno. I swear on my life she will pay. _He mentally promised the self proclaimed Queen of Death.

OoOoOoOo

Lita turned her attention to Kadisha who was crawling through the forest floor toward a human sentinel for her host.

Lita had decided to only send one child so as to be less conspicuous, and Kadisha was the obvious choice. Lita had noticed Kadisha's stalking technique and found it entertaining and couldn't help turning her mind to the intriguing strategy Kadisha used, if only for a moments respite from her children. It had no particular rhythm to it and made her proud to have such and innovative child. It was like having a breath of fresh air for the first time and you simply couldn't stop inhaling the pure relief it brought.

The pattern Kadisha followed was a zigzag whilst she scurried through the thick foliage on the forest floor; no doubt this was to make her seem to be one of the native rodents that scurried everywhere. Of course there was no native creature for miles for some reason... But oddly enough the soldiers didn't notice that. _The missing rodents might become a problem for Anaya…_ Lita made a mental note but not really caring, it was Anaya's problem though. Lita simply couldn't handle every little thing.

_**You are doing well daughter. Wait till he is a good distance away from the camp. **_Kadisha had reached her destination and easily found the target.

Kadisha didn't reply to Lita's command, instead she just kept trailing the soldier rather noisily, though the noise was purposeful.

While Kadisha kept busy Lita began to focus on her more personal problems.

1: Anaya was still a subject of debate amongst her children.

2; Nico was becoming surprisingly creepy and very Xenomorph in his behavior.

3: The children crying against her were becoming bolder.

The answer to 1 was perhaps the hardest to deal with so Lita moved on to 2.

Nico was becoming unstable in behavior patterns, he actually liked killing his food and said things to Lita that made her do a double take to make sure he wasn't a xeno. He often asks her if she is proud after he killed something. _Way creepy for a human to act like that._ Lita thought, _I guess it's my fault though. I have talked a lot to him._ Maybe this was the way it needed to be. If Lita could get Nico to choose her as a parental figure instead of Anaya it would prove to get rid of her first problem and maybe alleviate some of her third. _But how would one do that to a child? It seems wrong… _Lita took a curious pause at herself, _A xeno with a conscience?_

_All right, let's get back to 1 and 2 later. On to 3,_ Lita mentally forced herself to not think of a conscience.

If things continued it could become worse than it may appear. Sure Lita would win the feud without batting an eye if these children attacked her as drones, praetorians, or anything else really. Lita, as monarch chose your status in the hive which worked easily in into her favor. The biggest problem with this uprising business was that if they chose to fight her it could destroy what she had worked so hard to build. Her children would fight amongst themselves and ultimately weaken them for the coming fight. That was not something that Lita could be afforded to happen.

She thought deeply for a moment and decided this is how she will fix her problems. She would let problems 1 and 2 be healed with time, and problem 3 she would socially crumble. Now to go about socially crumbling something you need to start at the source, so she searched for the main rallying child who called herself, Setsuko. Lita remembered something about Setsuko meaning temperate child in Japanese. Ironic choice of names for the loudest of Lita's children…

Setsuko would likely die, but Lita would still try to make her child see reasoning. _No matter how hard you try, something has to die. Humans, animals, plants, and especially children it would seem, _Lita thought with a little disdain before realizing what she had thought was not normal. _Damn it! Stop being heartfelt and pained over such things! You are a xeno Lita! You have no feelings aside from hatred. All right lets add a 4__th__ problem_. _4: The monarch grows a conscience that should never be there._

Back to socially stomping this resistance, Lita needed to make Setsuko a praetorian and allow her to grow and become the leader of this group. Then Lita would have to time it to where Setsuko was the new leader of these little protestors and call her forward before she would have the chance to completely rally the group's courage to fight Lita.

Once Setsuko stands before Lita, she would give her a good talking to in front of the entire family. It may seem like a weak thing to simply talk, but with the right words Lita could convince Setsuko to bow, and once that happened then the other children will quickly follow.

If talking didn't work Lita would ask is she wanted a formal challenge for monarchy. If refused then Lita would verbally beat Setsuko or if accepted Lita would crush her slowly in battle to show of her might as the Queen of Death.

It was a simple in her mind yet so very complicated to carry out.

Lita mentally returned to Kadisha's for "another breath of air" and found her latched firmly onto the throat of her host and well hidden. Pride swelled in Lita's chest at that before informing Kadisha of her status, _**I want you to be a praetorian, daughter.**_ She felt the excitement flood her daughter in acknowledgment to Lita's statement.

This at least was good news that Lita could live happily with. _Now for another child to be sent out to one of the other sentinels. _

_ No, _She snapped at herself she decided she wanted more than one,_ I want two to go. Setsuko will need to be next, but who else shall I choose?_ Lita pushed against the walls of her mind again and found several voices as usual but right then she looked for the strongest of the strong. This time she found a male by the name Aleksandr. He had a very loyal way to him that made Lita instantly trust him. It was unlikely he would hurt her and he would honestly make a good candidate for praetorian, but Lita was trying to figure out how that would work with a male giving of eggs...

She ended up talking it out in her head, _Xeno's are asexual so that makes us all inherently nothing as far as gender, but there was still the he/she stigma in our minds. Maybe it is a natural choice for us to choose our sex as male or female in our mind._

_ Wow that's messed up, but whatever._

Lita refocused on Aleksandr and Setsuko, _**Go south Setsuko, you shall find a sentinel there that will make an easy target if you are patient; **_Lita said this gently and surprisingly with no malice.

_**Aleksandr, go South East and search for yourself a sentinel. **_Aleksandr seemed surprised he had been noticed, but immediately jumped out of his egg.

Setsuko did the same only slower, as if expecting to be killed.

_Now Weyland, my house is already crumbling and you just got here. You may have a chance yet, but I will fight you tooth and nail before I let you win._She mentally promised Weyland.

OoOoOo

Wow.. I am so sorry I didn't update for that long. I feel like hitting myself. It couldn't be helped sadly I had surgery and the painkillers kept me asleep every time I took them, which was a lot and then school shopping started along with other things and I simply couldn't break away no matter how hard I tried.

It was kind of funny trying to write on painkillers. I went back later and read what I did and couldn't quite make out if it was really me or not. It was like trying to understand a drunken slur.

As always I thank my reviews, and the support I'm getting from all of you. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Setsuko was an impressive little bitch. She had the matched intelligence of her mother, to Lita's complete dismay.

She had to admit the girl was talented and if there had been a contest Setsuko would have won the best xeno award. The girl would kill without any thought to the consequences just as xenos had always done, while Lita would over think something and contemplate the next kill with slightly added mercy and feelings that she had found growing in her like a seed. Now, where this seed had come from remains to be seen… Lita must have grown a conscience from that, which is something that seems to have eluded the xeno species for generations while Setsuko on the other hand was a hollow shell of a girl with only the lust for whatever passed for power in this dysfunctional little hive of aliens. This fact did not bode well for Lita's claim to the throne and for her to remain the Queen of Death, a title that Lita took pride in and even started having her children address her as such at certain times.

Some of Lita's other worries, however, have been solved even though they weren't the big problems they were still apart of the big picture. She had ordered at least two face huggers to follow each of her three praetorians into their hunt so that they could harvest safely. It was a simple idea of Aleksandr's that Lita had no reason to oppose which made the child glow with pride for being of some help. Indeed the simple idea had lifted a little weight of Lita's shoulders and that was just what she needed. All the stress of Weyland, Anaya, the uprising in the hive, and Lita's growing conscience was a little much for one xeno to handle alone.

Lita shook her large crown; it was time to end this growing conflict. She silently begged for wisdom.

_**Children! Come hither.**_ The command in her voice was stronger than it has ever been. With a voice like that Lita would not need the title of monarchy to command legions.

A few of the latched face huggers even focused their minds on their queen and the drones returned to her without protest. Kadisha and Aleksandr, being the over achievers they were had already made it to the front row.

_**Kadisha, Aleksandr, are you not of my rural guard?**_ Lita asked so that all may hear. She hated chastising her children, but she needed to literally reek of dominance for this to work and that meant controlling even the smallest of things.

_Well… yes I suppose we are, mother._ Kadisha answered slowly.

_**Well than stand by your queen, children.**_ Immediately the two got on either side of her. They were even shaking slightly from the sudden anger from their beloved leader.

Lita ignored this and formulated a quick plan as Setsuko made her way toward the makeshift throne. The idea Lita had was slightly amusing and if played the right way would likely make her laugh inside. The pleasure she would derive from such a thing was so exciting Lita almost grew impatient to the see the little demon of a child.

_**Setsuko come forth!**_ Setsuko would not come without back up so she hissed for two females to flank her. _Hmmm females… no males, _Lita never analyzed it before but now she realized that the females were all that were voicing against her and the males were on Lita's side. _ Nothing is quite like a battle of the sexes to start your day. If I think about it, Kadisha is the only female that has chosen me, and I have hundreds of eggs. Perhaps it's a matter that males don't strive for monarchy like females would therefore they listened to the ideals of each leader and decided who they like better._ Though it was just a theory it was good information to file away for later

_**Setsuko, send your henchman away and speak with me. There are issues that must be resolved and I need your cooperation to do so.**_ Lita forced a gentle tone that was certain to fool all. Unfortunately Setsuko was like her mother in the way that she was smart and quickly spotted the underlying tone of anger. Perhaps Lita had underestimated the child's mental ability. She would have to be wary of that in "conversation".

While Setsuko this was going on Lita was multi tasking and pushing against her walls in her mind and found Weyland speaking with his troops completely unaware of her eavesdropping. The only one that seemed to vaguely notice her mind's presence was the human convict, who looked around for some hidden physical presence, but finding none he once again focused on Weyland with his large arms folded and a scowl upon his lips. Weyland was beginning to pinpoint Lita's using new sensors that were impressive for they search for high acidic levels on a planet. It wouldn't take him long to find the hive. This however didn't worry Lita as much as it should. Weyland didn't bother her; he was just a very bad father looking for his son that doesn't love him anymore. But Lita still needed to get this show on the rode so that meant Setsuko needed to be dealt with now, no matter what the cost might be.

Lita threw back her large head and began to stand erect. She pulled away from her egg sack with a sharp of pain as it broke free. The moment she was free of her burden she roared to her fullest ability toward Setsuko displaying pure dominance. The child didn't even finch, but Lita's intuition told her the praetorian was scared to death. And that was saying something for an incarnate of death.

Lita swished her tail around her body as she stood straighter and craned her neck downward for added effect.

_**It has come to my attention that Weyland is on his way and I have a child of night frowning upon my judgment- **_

_We do not like Anaya being allowed to live, _many little female voices chipped in at once under Setsuko, cutting of Lita. This was a mistake that sent pure anger shooting through Lita like a storm. Her own children were never to disrespect her like this.

Lita roar was three times as loud as before and the silence that followed was like a tomb. _**I have listened to your complaints and I have now had enough of your petty attempts at my throne! Don't you think I know you want Anaya dead?! Don't you think that I already know that you believe I am unfit to be queen?! So if you want my throne than take it Setsuko.**_ Lita turned and face Setsuko head on._** Alone.**_

_I think I will challenge you._ Setsuko stated, before reeling on Lita and attacking. This move didn't give Lita the time to contemplate the fact that Setsuko was attacking something three times her size until the child slid under Lita's legs. This might prove to be difficult as the kid begun to climb up her back.

She wasn't prepared to die today after all that she had been through so with quick thinking Lita found herself rolling on top of Setsuko and suffocating her.

Apparently Setsuko wasn't prepared to die either so she went for the base of Lita's neck, just under her jaw. This was causing the softer flesh to begin squirting acidic blood. Lita let out a pained hiss and pushed herself up off the cave floor trying her best to nock Setsuko off.

With a swish of her tail she grabbed Setsuko off her back when shaking her off failed and flung her to the far wall. Setsuko just barely missed the eggs there as she slid down the wall. Lita released another roar that went so loud the cavern's walls shook in protest and water fell from the stalactites.

Setsuko tried to return the roar in defiance, but found the sound dead compared to that of her mother's. This infuriated the further and she made an effort to attack again and this time she brought reinforcements.

Kadisha and Aleksandr moved to protect the queen; they were the only two that had hatched that were backing her. Which Lita realized was her own mistake that she did not choose more males early on. _Lessoned learned_, She thought as she begun to get encircled, by five of the others. They were all drones with only Setsuko as Praetorian. Lita made a silent signal to Kadisha and Aleksandr to stay back and let her take care of this. The last thing Lita needed was these five very foolish kids getting themselves killed when at the moment volume was of the utmost importance.

_** What do you want from me other than my blood? Is it Anaya's life?**_ Lita found herself making a firm resolution, she would not kill Anaya. It wasn't worth it. She pushed at her walls in her mind and in a space of time of about three milliseconds she found Anaya at the mouth of the cave with Nico playing horsy and singing happily to him, she was showing a maternal instinct for the child. Much like how Lita felt for her own kids. _No, I won't kill her. She is a mother to Nico as I am a mother to my children_.

Humans had always won against the xenos it seemed and they were physically insuperior to xenos and yet they were able to win all the time. It was feelings that drove their choices while xenos had logic, instinct, and all the physical weapons that could possibly be imagined. The only thing they have xenos didn't was feeling and a conscience. Perhaps that was all that was needed to put xenos on top. A chance to develop a conscience was of the utmost importance and if she lost Setsuko would kill the xeno future.

Time was either slowed for the other xenos or sped up for Lita. Either way the spell was soon broken by Setsuko charging again, but not before Anaya's mind went into distress mode. By this point Lita had gotten so good to understanding the internal affairs of humans that she could smell the worry on Anaya without reading her thoughts. This naturally caused Lita to go on mental alert whilst in defense mode.

Sure enough while Lita swung her head down and hit Setsuko against the wall and flipped her tail to meet a hard skull of another xeno, Anaya called out, "Weyland's coming!"

_That was sooner than expected…_

_OoOoOoOo  
_

I am sorry for the late updates. I just haven't found much time for much of anything lately since school started back. I promise I will finish it just might not be finished as soon.

Anyways I always enjoy the reviews! So thanks :)


End file.
